When Future and the Present Collide
by InuBuff20
Summary: The charmed Ones sons have drawn them into the future. What could possibly happen, right! Wrong! Set BEFORE Charmed, Again.
1. Bubble Gum

Disclaimer: I don't and won't ever own Charmed ( sadly enough) but I do own Phillip, Patrick, and Parker. The half demon, Andrew, is the baby from ' Hot Mommas' so I don't own him. His teenage form I guess but not the character himself. Enjoy!

########################################################################

Piper set the bowl of eggs down on the table. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, she yelled for her husband.

" Leo!" she yelled. Her response was a flurry of white and blue lights. He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. 

" That's all I get?" Piper questioned. Her eyebrow arched and Leo leaned in closer. They kissed deeply as their son, Wyatt, walked into the room. He saw them and gagged as they attempted to swallow each other. They stopped when Piper noticed her son clearing his throat.

" Wow, that's a new record." he said half smiling. " Two whole minutes!" His mother smiled and hugged him. She ruffled his hair and looked down at him.

" Good morning to you, too." the witch laughed. As he sat down at the table his aunt, Paige, orbed in with a seven year old Chris. ( A/N: That would make Wyatt eight.)

" Mommy!" Chris whined. He rushed to his mother as she finally got a look at his hair. In it was a wad of gum. " I fell asleep, and it fell out...and...and!" he stopped as his mother listened

" Awww, sweetie!" she said pecking him on the cheek. He whimpered as she tried to rub her fingers through his brown hair. " Here." She said picking him up and setting him on the island.

" **_Let the object of objection become _**

but a dream,

As I cause the seen to be unseen."

The gum disappeared and Chris gasped. He smiled and hugged his mother. The boy jumped from the countertop and took a seet next to his brother, who began fiing him a plate. 

" Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked setting a plate of bacon on the table. Paige sat down at the table grabbing a piece of bacon. 

" She said she had to go into work early, but I think she's still in bed with Jason. Jason and Phoebe were engaged and they had come back from P3 pretty late.

" There's purks to sleeping with the boss." Piper said. She laughed at her younger sister. Just then, the said sister and boss came into the kitchen. They sat at the table as Phoebe tickeld her youngest nephew. 

" What a family!" Leo sighed as he sat next to his sons.

########################################################################

Ha, first chapter done. Don't worry, I'll add a plot later definatly in the 2nd chapter. 


	2. Dishes and Kappas

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, Me no own so you no sue!

########################################################################

After breakfast, Piper and Chris started to do the dishes. She would wash as he would dry. The suds smelled like jasmine and slightly tickled. Chris took a plate from his mother and started to wipe the dish towel across it's pearly surface.

Suddenly, the plate dropped from his hands. He gasped as his mom flung out her hands. The plate froze in mid-air. Chris went to touch it but his mother stopped him. She knew that if a witch touched a frozen object it would unfreeze. With that she grabbed the plate an put it in the cupboard.

(meanwhile)

Paige was in the attic. She was flipping through the Book of Shadows looking for a demon that had attacked them recently. She stopped at a page in the ancient text as Phoebe and Piper came in. 

" Any luck?" Phoebe asked. She came to the book. " Kappa demo?'

" Yeah." Paige answered, looking down at the magical page. " A Japanese water demon who feeds on human flesh. This aquatic demon waits under a bridge waiting for the unsuspecting waider and devours them." read the half witch. She looked over at her oldest sibling.

" Vanquishing spell...or a potion?" questioned Piper. She came over and stood next Paige's right.

" No...wait!" Paige replied, moving a piece of brown hair out of her face. " To vanquish a Kappa, you musttrick it into bending over. The water they hold in their head will empty out and immobilize the demon. Then,most magics will destoy it."

" So basiclly...make it bend over and blow it up?" Piper asked. Paige closed the book and nodded. Phoebe smiled and walked over to the table with potion ingrediants. She picked up a vile with griffon's blood and poured in a few drops. 

" Whatcha' makin' Pheebs?" Piper asked walking over. She watched as Phoebe added a feather from a Barn Owl. 

" All purpose vanquishing potion." stated the middle sister. She added a few more ingrediants berfore it poofed. " There, all we need is part of the Kappa."

" On it." Paige said and orbed. Ten minutes later she reappeared in a flurry of lights. The youngest Halliwell sister produced a vile with a green powder in it. 

" Powdered Kappa talon...Richard?" Phoebe asked, taking the vile. Paige answered with a 'maybe' and smiled.

" Mom!" Chris yelled. Piper ran down the stairs with her sisters in tow. She saw Chris climbing up the stairs. He had a big gash on his forehead.

"Leo!" Piper yelled. The whitelighter appeared and knelt down next to his youngest. Placing a hand over his forehead, a golden glow radiated from it sealing up the gash and cleaning up the blood.

" What happened?" The worried mother said, hugging her child to her.

"Park...Wyatt...Kappa!" 


End file.
